El Secreto
by Lenayuri
Summary: En la relación que Mycroft tiene con Greg no existen secretos, pero cuando el D.I. no acepta la propuesta de mycroft, éste decide investigar, encontrándose con algo que nunca imaginó del otro. Mystrade.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**El Secreto**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

597 palabras (según LibreOffice Writer)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Una de la cosas que te gustaban de esa _relación_ tan extraña que llevabas con el Inspector era la confianza. Oh, porque él confiaba en ti y tú en él. Era recíproco. Y tú se lo agradecías mucho, porque a pesar de tener tus modales y tu porte, el tema de los sentimientos era... por decirlo de algún modo, algo sumamente _extraño_ para tu hermano y tú. Al menos, él ya tenía al doctor Watson.

Greg y tu no tenían secretos, al menos no de esos que los involucraban o dañarían su relación. Y decidiste que ya era hora de tomar el siguiente paso. _Vivir juntos_.

Nunca creíste que justo _ese_ tema iba a ser causante de tantos problemas. Greg siempre ponía pretextos -absurdos, a tu parecer- para no quedarse en tu casa o tú en la suya. Siempre había algo, y ahora con tu propuesta... todo se incrementaba al doble.

-Pero Mycroft, ¿no crees que estamos bien así? Digo, entiendo que necesites tu espacio y todo, por eso es mejor que tú te quedes en tu casa y yo en la mía. ¿Te parece?

No, claro que no te parecía. Tú querías tenerlo en _tú_ cama hasta el amanecer. Despertar y verlo dormir, querías velar su sueño, admirarlo. Pero el otro no quería. Y debía tener una razón. Y debía ser una muy buena como para _rechazarte_.

Y no es que desconfiaras de él, para nada -tal vez un poco- pero para casos extremos, medidas extremas, y también estabas preocupado. Así que usaste unas pequeñas influencias y lo descubriste, revelaste el secreto de Greg. Oh, tu lindo y torpe Inspector.

Al día siguiente, te presentaste en la oficina de Greg y lo _secuestraste_ -literalmente- de ahí y lo llevaste a comer a su restaurante favorito. Adorabas verlo comer. Él te preguntó el motivo y tú sólo le dijiste que era una sorpresa. Con pesar volvió a su trabajo pero antes de que entrara al edificio, lo besaste y le dijiste que pasarías por él más tarde.

Unas horas después, tu auto ya estaba esperando por Greg. Y volviste a secuestrarlo. Pero esta vez, no era un lugar que conociera.

-¿A dónde vamos, Mycroft?

-Espera y lo verás.

Y lo llevaste al London Eye. Ese era tu plan, ahí no escaparía de ti -o eso esperabas.

-Greg, debo decir, que me siento muy decepcionado de ti.- el otro abrió sus ojos y comenzó a boquear sin poder articular palabra -el hecho de que no me hayas tenido la confianza suficiente para contarme lo que te sucede. De verdad Greg, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pensar de ti?

-Mycroft, no sé de lo que me estás hablando.- y tu rostro teatralmente molesto cambió a una de esas sonrisas que sólo le dedicas a él.

-Sé tu _secreto_, si es que puedo llamarlo así. Greg, a mi no me molesta que ronques.- y dicho esto, Greg se sonrojó tanto que no creíste posible ver ese matiz de rojo.

-No... no sé de qué me hablas.

-Greg, mírame.- lo tomaste de la barbilla y levantaste su rostro -de verdad ¿por eso no aceptas irte a vivir conmigo?

-Mmm... algo así.

-Bien, ya que hemos solucionado esto, debemos estar seguros de muchas cosas. Vamos.

Y lo llevaste a ver a tu médico particular. Al menos descubrieron, que el caso de ronquidos -extremadamente sonoros- de Greg era debido a alergias -aparentemente al suavizante que su ex-mujer utilizaba- y pudiste arreglar el problema de tu pareja.

Ahora sólo debían preocuparse por _otros_ sonidos provenientes de _su_ cama a altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Si, Tumblr me dijo que Greg ronca, altísimo. Y yo le creo.

Y sí, los ronquidos pueden ser causados por alergias o porque tienes los pulmones muy sucios. En teoría, roncas porque no te entra el suficiente aire a los pulmones y debes respirar por la boca. Según una página encontrada en el Dios Google. ¡Cúlpenlo a él!

Mycroft tan lindo... mi primer POV desde su cabeza... y todo lo que tiene dentro son pasteles y Greg... y la combinación de ambos... O¡w¡O

**¿Review?**


End file.
